Dream Weaver
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: Can it really be called a dream come true if you're still asleep? (collaboration with TheShadowKittyCat)


Weiss Schnee couldn't stand black anymore.

There was a time when the color black, and all its permutations, meant the world to her. It once meant security, friendship, trust, understanding… love. But now, whenever her eyes lingered on a shadowy corner, or she looked out at the dark Atlesian sky outside her window, all that came to mind was disaster, heartbreak, and bloodshed.

…

Had it really been two months since her very life fell apart around her ears?

Even when she looked at a clock, a calendar, to confirm that yes, it had only been two months since the fall of Beacon, she could not believe it.

Because the pain she felt was akin to that of a fresh wound. And two months should have been enough time to heal. To forget.

…

But in the end, how could she ever heal from what happened there? It was all a blur to her now. Penny died. Grimm attacked. Her summoning worked. Then before she knew it, Yang had been incapacitated, disabled. And Blake… she had never looked sadder. Neither had Ruby.

She had tried to help. To solve the dilemma that was befalling them. If she could only get Ruby to the top of the tower with her glyphs, then maybe, just maybe, they could stop Cinder once and for all.

…

It was her fault. It was all her fault that Pyrrha was dead. That Ruby had been sent into a coma.

...That Blake had run away.

Weiss regretted, even to this day, ever having distrusted the Faunus girl. If only she had known who Blake really was, underneath her cold exterior, then maybe… Maybe they would have had more time than they did.

But now there was none. She was trapped here, far away from the people she cared about. Her family was there, of course. And Klein. But even still, the people she had come to know and love for those innocent months were now lost to her. For how long, none can say. Perhaps forever.

…

She used to love black, Weiss thought as she fell asleep in the oversized armchair.

Now all it brought her was regret.

* * *

For the abode of the CEO to a multi-billion-Lien corporation, the Schnee Manor was surprisingly unguarded. A regular shift by the gates, sure, but not even a single camera by the bedroom windows? It seemed amateurish at best.

Not that Blake Belladonna intended to steal anything. Not much use for excess amounts of currency where she was going. Still, it would give some closure to pay one last visit to her closest friend.

That said, it would have been very useful to have any idea where her bedroom was.

Sure, she had all night, but Blake was getting very, very tired of checking every last window.

Ballroom… Same ballroom… Kitchen… Library… This was getting old. There had to be a better way.

Then, as she landed on yet another window into yet another hallway, it rather suddenly gave way, and she tumbled into the mansion.

And found herself at the feet of a somewhat short, very bald man holding a silver tray.

"Oh, my goodness!" he exclaimed. "What is this? An intruder?"

Blake quickly rose to her feet, shushing him. "I'm not here to steal anything, or cause anyone harm, sir. I just want to-"

"Wait one moment… Would you happen to be a Miss Blake Belladonna?"

Her amber eyes dilated in surprise. "Y… Yes… How do you-"

"I thought I recognized you from the photograph!" he intoned, cheerily but quietly. "Weiss has told me so much about you."

"Yes, I can imagine," she said, almost wistfully.

"Now, may I ask what you might be doing scaling the walls of my employer's home?"

"Actually, Mister…"

"You may call me Klein."

"Alright… Klein… I'm heading to Menagerie tomorrow. I may not be back for some time, and…" She took a short, but deep breath. "And I came to say goodbye to Weiss."

"I see," Klein said. "Well, if that is the case, then I will escort you to her room. Just follow me, if you would."

"Thank you, sir."

"A friend of Weiss is a friend of mine, Ms. Belladonna."

As it turned out, Blake had started on the wrong wall entirely. But the covert escort given to her by this kind fellow gave her quite a view of the place her teammate called home. Grandiose galleries, expertly polished hardwood, ornate sculptures at seemingly every turn. She could not deny that it was impressive.

And yet, this long walk did allow the Faunus to realize why Weiss never talked about it. Impressive as it was, this palatial, almost intimidating mansion really wasn't… her. Sure, she managed to keep some decorum in public. The typical haughty, confident air one would expect from one of her standing and upbringing. But around those she trusted, the heiress showed her true colors. She was reserved, understated. Not quite as introverted as Blake herself, yet not as outgoing as Yang, or especially Ruby. One of the many balances that held Team RWBY together.

It was what Blake really loved about her.

This train of thought carried her through Klein's escort, and at last arrived at the end of the line:

"Her room," Klein said, showing Blake a door the looked of mahogany, with a silver knob.

"Thank you, Klein," Blake said, nodding her head. "And this may go without saying, but it would be much appreciated if you didn't tell anybody that, uh… That I'm here."

"...Pardon me, have we met?" Klein asked, a look of slight confusion on his face.

Blake's look of bewilderment surpassed his own. "M… Mr. Klein? I'm Blake Belladonna? We met just a few minutes ago."

"Bella… donna? I'm quite sorry, Miss, I can't recall ever meeting someone of that name." He slyly winked a brown eye.

Blake smiled warmly. "Well, then, I must be the wind."

"Must be indeed. Well, goodnight then, wind." And with that, he walked off down the corridor.

Blake reached for the doorknob, turned it slowly, and gently, ever so gently pushed the door open. There were one or two candles still burning, which combined with Blake's improved eyesight in darkness, gave her a good look at Weiss' bedroom. She saw an ornate bookcase lined with reading material. Exactly what, she could not make out. At the far wall from where she entered was a quite large and, presumably, quite comfortable bed, somewhat unmade. And of course, a window, glass flawlessly polished, giving an unprecedented view of the shattered moon.

And though it was as impressive as the rest of the house, there was something in this room to which all else paled in comparison. For there, fast asleep in an oversized armchair, was Weiss Schnee.

And she had never looked so beautiful in Blake's eyes.

Blake kept her footfalls quiet as she could with her boots, coming right up to the chair, and kneeled next to it.

"Weiss?" Blake whispered, bringing a hand to her face. "Weiss, wake up."

Her light blue eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small yawn. "...Blake? Is that you?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"But… But you've been gone for months."

"I know, Weiss," Blake said, almost tearing up. "And I'm going to be gone for a while longer. And that's why I… came to say goodbye."

Weiss' eyes relaxed, and her lips curled into a smile. "I must be dreaming."

Blake laughed once. "No, my darling… this is real."

"Oh, don't be offended, Blake," Weiss said, rising from her chair. "It's quite a wonderful dream."

Blake's expression shifted from amusement to slight apprehension as she stood as well.

"I will admit, however," the heiress said as she approached Blake, putting a delicate hand on her shoulder, "I haven't been quite this lucid in a great while."

The Faunus thought for a moment, before speaking again. "One can never predict one's own mind sometimes." It was perhaps better if she just ran with it, no?

"Well then… I ought to take full… advantage… of such a dream. Shouldn't I?"

And with that, her lips crashed upon Blake's. Blake, giving a surprised squeak, slowly rested her hands on the arms of the chair, leaning into the kiss. Weiss as well raised her arms, wrapping them around the Faunus' neck.

The two separated, resting their foreheads together, amber looking back at blue. Chests heaving for air. Slowly but surely, the Faunus girl lifted Weiss from the chair. Feeling the other wrap her legs around her waist, she moved towards the bed. Blake forcefully laid the heiress down, making the other giggle at such force.

"A little rough, aren't we, kitty?"

"Don't act like you don't love this, princess."

Blake grinned as she raised the girl's arms above her head, letting one hold them both.

She trailed her finger down the girl's scar, and down her cheek, lifting her chin up to look at her.

"How's this for a good dream?" Blake whispered.

"I never want to wake up," Weiss panted, color flushing into her pale cheeks.

Blake smirked, and quickly pecked Weiss' lips before moving to her neck, peppering kisses down to her chest.

Her grin grew listening to the soft moans escaping the heiress' lips. "Blake."

Blake felt a heat rise in her stomach, making her groan. This heat traveled down as Weiss raised her leg between Blake rubbing her.

"Impatient as always," Blake whispered, her hand traveling down grasping the edge of the heiress' nightgown.

"Teasing as always," Weiss retorted, watching Blake's every move.

The Faunus slowly lifted Weiss up, hissing as the girl's leg dug into her more. "Mind moving the leg?"

"Mind speeding this up? I could wake at any second."

Blake rolled her eyes, feeling a little disappointed that the leg was moved. Finally removing the girl's dress, Blake smiled, making Weiss blush.

"No bra?" Blake asked, running her free hand down the middle of Weiss' chest, making the girl shiver as she glared at the Faunus.

"Keep this up, and I may just have to marry you."

"I'm sure I'll appreciate that, darling."

Weiss groaned, feeling Blake kiss around her breast, skipping over her nipples. Her aroused groans echoed through her room, probably waking a servant or two in the process.

Finally, Blake ran her tongue over Weiss' nipple, making her back arc at the sensation as another, louder moan rippling through her body

Blake quit her movements, glancing at the door for only a moment. Taking up her chances she growled, reaching over the side of the bed she picked up the gown that was tossed away, and ripped a small piece.

"Kitty's got a new toy, I see," Weiss hummed with a sultry wink.

Once the gag was in her "princess'" mouth, Blake continued her work, nipping and sucking at her right breast, incensed by the now-muffled moans and groans of the pale girl beneath her.

All this sent even more arousal down the Faunus' spine, making her whole body shake with ecstasy. She knew it was almost time for her heat, it was obvious. But if she didn't do something about it soon, she would be there all night. But she couldn't complain.

More muffled moans came from the heiress as Blake ran her knee into her abdomen, keeping her mouth on the other girl's breast, watching and rather enjoying the facial expressions coming from her lover.

It was obvious that the other girl had already came many times by now, her underwear definitely showing how much she was enjoying herself. She could tell that Weiss was attempting to speak, despite the gag in her mouth. Blake smirked, reaching forward and pulling out the now-soaked piece of cloth.

"Yes, my love?" Blake purred, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Stop being such a tease," Weiss pleaded as sweat poured down her naked form. "Please."

"Hm. I guess... I could give you some sort of reward," she whispered, putting the gag back in, ignoring the complaints from the heiress.

Blake scooted down more, so she was aligned just so with Weiss' stomach. She ran a calloused hand along the girl's waistband, hearing a whine that said hand wasn't at the spot she wanted it to be. "Patience, my love," Blake whispered, biting the edge of the light blue panties, pulling them down the girl's legs. Once the soaked undergarments were off, she flung them across the room, not seeing or indeed caring where they ended up.

Now Blake could really feel the heat in her stomach. The smell was overpowering her, making her shake like mad. Her entire body buzzed with pleasure.

Lifting Weiss' legs, she brought them forward and let them rest on her shoulders. A little more teasing wouldn't hurt, no?

Blake smirked, knowing full well those gorgeous icy blue eyes were watching her every move. She brought the girl's right ankle to her mouth, leaving a light kiss. Repeating the method used with Weiss' chest, she left kisses, with a bite mark here and there, all the way down her thigh.

As she got closer to the heiress' core, she smirked devilishly, going up the other leg and hearing Weiss whine. Blake giggled, smirking down at her lover.

She went back down the leg, blowing into Weiss making her shiver. "Is this where you want me to be?"

Weiss nodded her hands as she gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white as her hair. Blake smiled and nodded as she leaned down, running her tongue and giving a kiss at the very top. As Blake continued to lap more and more with her tongue, Weiss's moans grew louder and louder by the second, and her back arched to such a degree that it looked like any more would snap it.

Blake gently slid in her slender fingers, finding it to be easy. She kissed the heiress' neck, feeling her hands tangle with her black hair. The whispered moans of her name, breathing in her ear as she pumping her fingers into Weiss' pussy. One became two became three, driving the heiress completely over the edge, soaking Blake's hand.

The two sat there, Weiss clutched to Blake as she rode what seemed like her hundredth orgasm. Blake pulled her fingers up to her mouth and gave a hesitant lick, smirking at the tangy taste, and watching Weiss glare at her.

Before Blake knew it, the roles switched and she was now on the bottom, her jacket and top torn off and exiled into the shadows of the room.

"My turn, kitten," Weiss whispered as she delicately unlaced Blake's bow, revealing two feline ears, the mark of a Faunus. She set the ribbon on one of the pillows, before turning her gaze back to her lover.

Weiss smirked quickly, getting off the Faunus, going to her desk, and pulling out a few objects Blake couldn't identify. Soon enough, the heiress was straddling her again with one hand behind her back, a devilish smirk on her face as Blake gulped in anticipation.

"Close your eyes, kitty," Weiss whispered, watching the Faunus reluctantly comply, feeling Weiss move around. The heiress pulled her hands above the girl's head, locking one cuff to one hand before wrapping the other around the headboard.

And soon enough Blake found out that even if she opened her eyes all she would see was darkness. This made her growl.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, honey?" Weiss sultrily intoned, a smirk evident as far as Blake could tell. She felt her delicate fingers run along her jawline, grazing her lips in the process. "You teased me. It's only fair, isn't it?" This provocative monologue was rather abruptly cut off when Blake bit her finger.

"Ah!" Weiss yelped, quickly pulling her hand away, seeing that the girl beneath her had a smirk on her face. Weiss glared, flicking Blake on her forehead, which made the Faunus reel back. "No biting," the heiress scolded as she pinched the girl's nipple, eliciting a hiss. "Bad kitty."

Weiss could tell that the Faunus had rolled her eyes, knowing the girl far too well. Both smiled as she gave a lighter pinch, watching the other move to her touch.

Weiss wanted to give this dream of Blake the same treatment she had given herself, which meant teasing was going to happen. No matter what.

She leaned down, biting the nipple and earning another hiss from Blake, who was finding the restraints to be a pain.

After a few nips and licks, Weiss switched, treating the other nipple the same and earning more hisses and moans that were like the sweetest symphonietta to her ears. Weiss trailed her finger down the girl's stomach watching as goosebumps rose on her body.

She slid both pants and underwear down, throwing them to where she presumed all the other clothes were, leaving them both naked as the day they were born.

Weiss crawled back up the bed, aligning her face with Blake's, and looking deep into her amber eyes.

"Blake?" she whispered, stroking the Faunus' cheek with her delicate hand.

"Uh huh?" Blake panted, the heat surging through her veins tempered by her lover's gentle touch.

"Sorry I've teased you so much tonight."

"It's alright, Weiss," Blake responded, returning the gaze. "It is your dream."

"I know, but I still feel a little bad. So I'm going to make it up to you…" The heiress gave Blake a quick kiss on her lips. "And be as gentle…" Her neck. "As you were to me…" Her clavicle. "My first time."

"It was your first time? I hadn't noticed." Weiss giggled into the Faunus' skin, before returning once more to her face.

"I love you so much, Blake."

"I love you too," Blake whispered, and used her free hand to wrap around her lover's waist.

Weiss smiled, kissing Blake's nose and trailing back down her body, leaving kisses and bites. She had a special treat for her kittenthat she was sure would make her very happy.

You see, when Weiss got the cuffs, she also grabbed a toy. Slowly slipping it into Blake's folds, she watched as Blake dryly gasped, a shudder rippled through her as her body adjusted to the new object.

Giving the girl a few more seconds, Weiss slowly shifted the toy, picking up a slow tempo. After a few moans and purrs were heard from the Faunus, she pulled on the cuffs feeling the heat build up.

"Weiss," Blake purred.

"Yes, my… oh, so precious kitten?"

"Faster."

Weiss smirked, picking up her pace a bit. "As you wish."

Blake couldn't hold out for much longer, as Weiss moved the toy as a faster pace building up the heat in Blake, which she could tell was on the verge of exploding. This went on for what seemed like forever until Blake couldn't hold anymore, and her whole body spasmed with ecstasy as she grit her teeth, her wrists straining against the cold metal.

Satisfied with her work, Weiss withdrew the toy and released the handcuffs, dropping both over the side of the bed. She wrapped her pale arms around the exhausted Faunus, listening to her steadying heartbeat, and felt her own heart flutter when Blake returned the embrace.

"It's been hell without you, Blake," Weiss sighed. "I keep blaming myself for what happened that night. I feel like if I had just gotten Ruby up there just a little faster, then…" Tear began to well in her pale blue eyes. "Then Pyrrha would…"

"Weiss…" Blake whispered, stroking her back. "Nothing bad that happened that night was your fault."

Weiss' eyes squeezed shut, sending the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're only saying that because I want you to."

"Weiss, I'm saying it because it's the truth."

"That's not what I meant," Weiss whimpered, burrowing her face into Blake's chest. "I love you, Blake, I've loved you for so long… but you're only a dream. And when I wake up, you'll just be gone again." She looked desperately into Blake's amber eyes. "I don't want to wake up."

Blake gently pulled Weiss toward her, so that her arms were wrapped around her back, under her shoulders. "Weiss… I know you. And I know these past couple months have been hard for you. But I need you to stay strong for me. And I want you to believe that I will come back to you. You have to wake up sometime, my love. And when you do, you will keep going. Not just for you…" She allowed Weiss to look her in the eyes, as the Faunus wiped tears from hers. "But for the people you care about."

Weiss kissed her deeply, and lightly fell back onto her. "I will, my darling."

"Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss' breathing slowed from her sobbing, into a gentle breath of sleep. "And when I see you again… I'm going to ask you to marry me. I know we're both still so young, but…"

It took Blake almost a full minute to process what the heiress had just said. "...I'm sure I'll say yes, my love," she said at last. But Weiss had already fallen asleep.

Without disturbing her, Blake exited the bed, put her clothes back on, and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. But as she began to walk toward the door, she turned one last time… and her gaze fell on a scrap of paper on the desk.

* * *

The next morning, as Weiss began to open her eyes, she felt a sense of invigoration from the wonderful dream she had the previous night. There were some… other emotions, true, but for the most part, the image of her lover had given her the strength she needed to-

But this train of thought was suddenly and utterly derailed when she noticed that she was not in her armchair that she had fallen asleep in, but rather in her bed… and entirely nude.

Her confusion with hints of panic soon subsided, however, when she sat up, looked to her right… and noticed a length of black ribbon on the opposite pillow. Just long enough for a bow, she figured. And underneath it was a handwritten note.

"Pick out a nice ring for me. I'll see you in my dreams. -Blake"

Weiss had begun to hate the color black.

Now, it would bring her nothing but happiness, satisfaction, reassurance… and love.


End file.
